Creating a consistent and reliable seal between the molding material channels of adjacent hot runner components has been a challenge in the industry for many years. To reduce the likelihood of leakage, hot runner manufacturers have tried different sealing components or arrangements between the adjacent hot runner components. For example, high temperature o-ring seals and crush rings have been used; however, these seals are prone to degradation and or collapsing which reduces their overall service life. Often the seal between the adjacent hot runner components is dependent upon the system being heated to within a specific processing temperature range for the seal to be effective. If the system temperature is too low it is probable that the leakage will occur from between the adjacent components. However, if the system is overheated it is also probable that the seal itself will become compromised and its overall effectiveness will be reduced and/or the seal will expand and push the adjacent components apart, which reduces heat transfer therebetween. Such seals are also dependent upon the melt flow index and/or the viscosity of the material being processed in order to prove effective. Accordingly, there has long been a need in the art to provide a predictable reliable seal between adjacent hot runner components that is effective across a range of processing temperatures and for a variety of molding materials.